Οικογένεια απατεώνων
by 815BrokenPencils
Summary: Κι όμως, υπήρξαν "οικογένεια". Όπως αποδείχθηκε, το μόνο κοινό τους στοιχείο ήταν η προδοσία, τα ψέματα και οι απάτες. Ο καθένας όμως χρησιμοποίησε διαφορετικά το οικογενειακό χάρισμα.
1. Ο Προδότης

_**Το παρακάτω κείμενο και τα άλλα δύο που θα ακολουθήσουν δεν είναι κάποια ιστορία, μοιάζουν περισσότερο με τα ψυχολογικά πορτρέτα των μελών μιας διαβόητης ''οικογένειας''. Σκόπευα ν' αρχίσω να πειραματίζομαι, γράφοντας σε πρώτο πρόσωπο άλλα το συγκεκριμένο κείμενο βγήκε λίγο... σατανικό για τα μέτρα μου, και δεν άντεξα να πάρω την ευθύνη.**_

* * *

**Ο Προδότης**

Κάποτε του 'χε πει ο δάσκαλος του –ο πρώτος του δάσκαλος- ότι υπάρχει μια γραμμή που χωρίζει το καλό απ' το κακό και πως θα καλείται συνεχώς, όπως όλοι, να ισορροπήσει πάνω της. Κάποιες φορές, η γραμμή θα 'ναι φαρδιά και ευδιάκριτη και θα απλώνεται σαν δρόμος μπροστά του. Άλλοτε πάλι θα ναι λεπτή κι εύθραυστη σαν κλωστή. Μόνο που εκείνος ένιωθε πως δεν υπήρχε πουθενά ξεκάθαρος δρόμος. Πως βάδιζε μόνος ενώ οι άλλοι δεν αισθάνθηκαν ποτέ τη παρουσία της γραμμής. Πως το καλό παραείναι καλό για να είναι αληθινό και το κακό είναι αυτό που βρέθηκε μπροστά του φυσιολογικά. Μεγαλώνοντας κατάλαβε ότι όντως η γραμμή ήταν αόρατη για τους άλλους. Εκείνος απλά την έβλεπε από μακριά επειδή δεν πατούσε πάνω της. Είχε γλιστρήσει αθόρυβα εκεί που βασίλευε το σκότος.

Πάντα ήξερε ότι κάτι σκοτεινό τον τραβούσε μέσα του. Κάτι που αρχικά έκανε κι εκείνον τον ίδιο να τρομάζει και ν' απορεί που δεν κατάφερνε να μετανιώσει για τίποτα απ' όσα έκανε.  
Όταν ήταν ακόμα μαθητής αναρωτήθηκε που βρήκε όλη αυτή την αγανάκτηση. Να 'φταιγε ο δάσκαλος του, που αρνούνταν πεισματικά να του αναγνωρίσει πως ήταν άριστος μαθητής; Να 'φταιγαν τα υπόλοιπα ξωτικά, που κατά τη διάρκεια της μαθητείας του, του θύμιζαν συνεχώς πόσο Άνθρωπος ήταν; Που δε δίσταζαν να υπογραμμίσουν την υπεροχή τους; Πήγαζε από 'κει όλη αυτή η απογοήτευση; Μόνο για την υπεροψία και την αλαζονεία ήξερε καλά ποιος έφταιγε… ήταν κάποιος συμμαθητής του, μέτριων δυνατοτήτων, που έτρεχε από πίσω του σαν πιστό σκυλί και το βλέμμα του ήταν γεμάτο παράλογο θαυμασμό και τυφλή υποταγή. Γιατί να μην εκμεταλλεύονταν την υπακοή του; Ποιος του το απαγόρευε;

Όσο κι αν φάνηκε πως το κακό είχε ριζώσει από καιρό μέσα του, δεν ήταν έτσι. Το σκέφτηκε χίλιες φορές πριν γυρίσει τη πλάτη του στους πάντες κι ακολουθήσει το νέο του μέντορα, τον μελλοντικό του αφέντη. Αλλά οι άλλοι ήξεραν μόνο όσα αυτός τους επέτρεπε να μάθουν. Άφησε να εννοηθεί πως ήταν ένας νεαρός μαθητής που παρασύρθηκε σ' αντίθεση με τους άλλους δώδεκα Υπηρέτες. Ανόητοι. Πώς το πίστεψαν; Πώς πίστεψαν ότι όλη αυτή η κακία βγήκε από μέσα του κατά λάθος; Την πρώτη φορά που ο αφέντης του, ο κυρίαρχος του κόσμου, είχε αποπειραθεί να στραφεί εναντίον των Δρακοκαβαλάρηδων, είχε εξοντώσει με τα ίδια του τα χέρια το συνεργό του όμως μ' εκείνον, τον «νεαρό μαθητή», δεν είχε κάνει το ίδιο. Είχε δει στ' αταίριαστα μάτια του αυτό που οι άλλοι παρέβλεπαν επειδή δεν είχαν φτάσει ποτέ στα όρια της τρέλας. Είχε δει πως ο «μαθητής» αν και επιπόλαιος, είχε μελετήσει όλες τις πιθανότητες, απ' όλες τις οπτικές γωνίες. Ήταν η απειλή που κανείς άλλος δεν υπολόγισε. Τελικά αυτός ο «μαθητής» δεν είχε παρασυρθεί, το είχε πάρει απόφαση. Απλά δε γνώριζε ακόμα τα όρια της κακίας του όταν τάχθηκε στο πλευρό του βασιλιά.

Αυτά τα έμαθε αργότερα. Η μέρα που αποφάσισε να γίνει Προδότης δεν ταυτίζονταν με την ημέρα που έγινε Προδότης. Αυτή ήρθε όταν κάτι μέσα του, κάτι πολύτιμο και ισχυρό, έχασε μια για πάντα τη ταυτότητα του. Έγινε απροσδιόριστο. Ανείπωτο. Ανώνυμο.

Κι αυτό ήταν η συνείδηση του δράκου του.

Όσο ο δράκος του είχε όνομα, το φως παραμόνευε, έτοιμο να τον αγκαλιάσει ανά πάσα στιγμή. Θα μπορούσε να είχε λυγίσει απ' τις ενοχές. Να είχε μετανιώσει ή να είχε ζητήσει συγχώρεση, περιμένοντας τη τιμωρία του για τη παράβαση που διέπραξε. Όμως μετά την εξορία του ονόματος, το φως έσβησε γύρω και μέσα του.

Τότε γεννήθηκε ο Προδότης! Αυτό το πανούργο πλάσμα που κατάφερε να εξαφανίσει τον «μαθητή» μέσα σε μια νύχτα και που πολλοί ευχήθηκαν να μην είχαν ξυπνήσει την πύρινη μανία του. Πολύ περήφανος για να αυτοκαταστραφεί, πολύ επικίνδυνος για να μην τον υπολογίσουν οι εχθροί του, σφράγισε την αρχή ενός πολέμου στον οποίο βγήκε νικητής. Ο δράκος του, από ένα πλάσμα ευγενές μετατράπηκε σ' ένα ιπτάμενο τέρας που ξερνάει φωτιά με τα θραύσματα μιας μαύρης ψυχής που έμεινε κρυμμένη πίσω απ' τις σκληρές του φολίδες. Μέσα του, ο Προδότης άκουγε τις άναρθρες κραυγές του συντρόφου του που τον έλεγχαν, τον ζάλιζαν, τον έριχναν στη μάχη ζητώντας εκδίκηση για τη χαμένη του ταυτότητα. Η συνείδηση του δεν ηρέμησε ποτέ από τότε. Η θολή ανάμνηση ενός ονόματος τον στοίχειωνε μέρα νύχτα, υπήρχε ένα μέρος του νου του που δεν είχε ορισμό κι ανέβλυζε θυμό και μίσος, παραδομένο στο χάος… Μονάχα ο νέος του δάσκαλος ήταν εκεί για να τον βοηθήσει τότε. Τον έμαθε να ελέγχει το πόνο μέσα του και να τον σπέρνει γύρω του. Να ακούει πάνω απ' τις φωνές του δράκου του και να ηρεμεί το κτήνος που είχε φωλιάσει μέσα του. Να διοχετεύει το μίσος του στα καθήκοντα του, ως Υπηρέτης, και να αποκτήσει πάλι την παλιά του ανελέητη λογική.

Για αμέτρητα χρόνια δεν του είχε περάσει απ' το μυαλό ότι θα μπορούσε να γίνει κάτι άλλο εκτός απ' αυτό που έγινε. «Τέρας», «κτήνος», «αδίστακτος», «απάνθρωπος» ήταν μόνο λίγοι απ' τους πιο επιεικείς χαρακτηρισμούς που του καταλόγησαν όσοι βρέθηκαν αρκετά κοντά του ώστε να τον γνωρίσουν και ταυτόχρονα αρκετά μακριά του ώστε να μείνουν ζωντανοί. Απ' τους υπόλοιπους, οι πιο κοντινοί του άνθρωποι πόνεσαν τόσο ώσπου στο τέλος τόλμησαν ν' αποζητήσουν το θάνατο, τη λύτρωση… Όσοι απλά είχαν ακουστά τα κατορθώματα του, τον φοβήθηκαν χωρίς να ξέρουν πόσο τυχεροί ήταν που δε βρέθηκαν στο δρόμο του. Όλοι εκτός από ένα άτομο. Μια γυναίκα που δεν είχε πονέσει ποτέ και γι' αυτό δεν αναγνώρισε τον όλεθρο όταν τον είδε μπροστά της. Έμεινε, δε φοβήθηκε και δε προσπάθησε να κρυφτεί, υπογράφοντας έτσι και τη δική της καταδίκη. Οι εντολές του ήταν οι νόμοι της και τις έφερε εις πέρας χωρίς να τις αμφισβητήσει. Εκτελούσε χωρίς ν' αντιδρά, κι σ' όλη της τη ζωή μόνο μια της παρασπονδία τον ενόχλησε: έφερε στο κόσμο το παιδί του.

Μα ακόμα κι αυτό το παιδί δεν τον απασχόλησε πολύ. Το προστάτευε γιατί ήταν ένα δυνατό εργαλείο για να την ελέγχει. Κατά τ' αλλά, ούτε να το μισήσει δεν είχε χρόνο. Η ύπαρξη του, αν και τον είχε αρχικά ξαφνιάσει, ήταν μια μικρή κι αναγκαία ενόχληση.

Άλλα πράγματα ήταν πιο σημαντικά για 'κείνον. Στράγγιζε το μυαλό του κάθε μέρα για να βρει τρόπους ν' απαλλαγεί απ' τους αμέτρητους εχθρούς του. Κι απ' αυτούς, ένας ξεχώριζε περισσότερο και τον εξαγρίωνε όσο τίποτε άλλο. Κάποιος που δεκαετίες πριν του είχε παρουσιαστεί σαν υπάκουο κουτάβι αλλά στη πραγματικότητα σέρνονταν πίσω του σαν δηλητηριώδη σαύρα. Η επιμονή του τον έκανε να γελά και να θυμώνει ταυτόχρονα. Αυτός ο εχθρός τον καταδίωκε με μανία επειδή ο Προδότης _είχε σκοτώσει το δράκο του… _Αυτό ήταν που έβγαζε τον Προδότη εκτός εαυτού… Πώς τολμούσε; Πώς τολμούσε εκείνος ο άνθρωπος, που δεν ήταν παρά ένα μηδενικό, να ζητά εκδίκηση επειδή ο δράκος του ήταν νεκρός; Ήταν σαφώς μια σοβαρή απώλεια αλλά δεν συγκρίνονταν ούτε στο ελάχιστο με το δικό του μαρτύριο. Ο δικός του δράκος ήταν ζωντανός νεκρός, ένα σώμα που ζει και αναπνέει δίχως να έχει δικό του εαυτό, δίχως να έχει θέση στη μνήμη κανενός, δίχως λογική ή όρια! Ένα στοιχειό του μυαλού, αυτό ήταν, και με τον καιρό ο Προδότης έμαθε να το εξουσιάζει ακόμα και να το υποτιμά… Πώς τολμά λοιπόν αυτός ο τυχάρπαστος να παραπονιέται για τη σιωπή; Δεν έχει ιδέα πως είναι να κουφαίνουν το μυαλό σου πρώτα ψίθυροι και μετά ουρλιαχτά! Μια φωνή γνωστή που είχε καταντήσει άγνωστη, παραμορφωμένη απ' το πόνο…

Αυτός ο εχθρός δρούσε μόνο υπόγεια και με τον τρόπο του, σαν αρουραίος. Έπρεπε ο Προδότης να τον κάνει να εμφανιστεί, να σκαρφιστεί ένα δόλωμα που θα τον φέρει μπροστά του. Για καιρό πρόσμενε την ημέρα που θα ξανασυναντιόντουσαν μετά από τόσα χρόνια και θα τον αντιμετώπιζε πρόσωπο με πρόσωπο, χωρίς υπεκφυγές.

Δεν ήξερε ότι εκείνη η ημέρα θα ήταν η τελευταία του.


	2. Η Ψεύτρα

**Triple Update: Entry #3**

**Η ψεύτρα**

Υπάρχουν άνθρωποι που μέχρι να βρουν τον εαυτό τους, τους βασανίζουν πολλά δαιμόνια. Εκείνη ας πούμε, απ' τη στιγμή που γεννήθηκε μέχρι την ημέρα που πέθανε, είχε αλλάξει χίλιες μάσκες και μόνο προς το τέλος της ζωής της ήξερε ποιο είναι πραγματικά το δικό της πρόσωπο. Τον περισσότερο καιρό είχε τρία προσωπεία, που την προστάτευαν και την αναστάτωναν ταυτόχρονα όποτε εναλλάσσονταν: η ''μικρή'' απ' την επαρχία, το Μαύρο χέρι και η Ψεύτρα.

Όταν ήταν ακόμα πολύ μικρή, θυμόνταν τους γονείς της να καμαρώνουν για την ομορφιά της. Αν κάποιος τόλμαγε να την πειράξει ή να την ενοχλήσει, ο μεγάλος της αδερφός δε το 'χε σε τίποτα να πλακωθεί στο ξύλο για χάρη της, αφού την πρόσεχε σαν μαργαριταρένιο φυλαχτό. Αν ήθελε κάτι, όπως μια μεταξωτή κορδέλα ή ένα κομμάτι μελόψωμο, έφτανε να τρεμοπαίξει αθώα τα βλέφαρα της και να γλυκάνει ναζιάρικα τη φωνή της. Όταν χαμογελούσε, τα λακκάκια της την έκαναν να φαίνεται ακόμα μικρότερη και τα μάτια της, δυό ασημένια φεγγάρια, γυάλιζαν από ενθουσιασμό. Ωστόσο, ότι κι αν ζητούσε, δεν της πέρασε ούτε στιγμή απ' το μυαλό ότι τα πλούτη που θα συναντούσε στο μέλλον της θα ξεπερνούσαν κάθε προσδοκία.

Για χάρη της οικογένειας της, την οποία υπεραγαπούσε, κράτησε το στόμα της κλειστό και δεν παραπονέθηκε στιγμή για τη φτώχεια τους. Βοηθούσε όσο μπορούσε στο αγρόκτημα και θεωρούσε ότι το να δεχτεί βοήθεια από άλλους θα ήταν σαν να παραδέχονταν ότι οι δικοί της δε τα 'βγάζουν πέρα. Γι' αυτό έβαλε την υπερηφάνεια της πάνω απ' όλα, ακόμα κι απ' τις φιλοδοξίες της, κι έπεσε με τα μούτρα στη δουλειά. Μόνο που και που την έτρωγε το παράπονο όταν άκουγε τους εμπόρους να μιλάνε και να λένε ιστορίες για τόπους μακρινούς, όπου οι άρχοντες μπορούσαν ν' αγοράσουν πάγκους ολόκληρους στην υπαίθρια αγορά, και στο τέλος να κουδουνίζουν ακόμα νομίσματα στις τσέπες τους. Κι οι κυρίες είχαν μεταξωτά και καθαρά φορέματα σε όποια απόχρωση ήθελαν. Στ' αρχοντικά τους είχαν κουτιά γεμάτα με κοσμήματα και πολύτιμους λίθους που γυάλιζαν σαν τον ήλιο πάνω σε τρεχούμενο νερό. Άσε που τα χέρια τους ήταν απαλά κι όχι γεμάτα φουσκάλες απ' τη χειρονακτική εργασία. Ακόμα και τότε όμως δεν επέτρεψε στον εαυτό της να ζηλέψει.

Σε αντίθεση με τον αδερφό της, ο οποίος έμαθε γράμματα για να τα ξεχάσει μέσα σε λίγα μόλις χρόνια, εκείνη εξαφάνιζε όποιο βιβλίο έπεφτε στα χέρια της και ρουφούσε τη γνώση σαν ξερό σφουγγάρι. Μπροστά της άπλωναν τα φτερά τους δράκοι για να την ταξιδέψουν σε μέρη που δεν υπήρχαν, να γνωρίσει ανθρώπους που ποτέ δε θα συναντούσε και να μάθει πράγματα που ποτέ δε θα της χρησίμευαν. Η περιέργεια κόχλαζε μέσα της σαν καυτή λάβα κι εκείνη, κοιμισμένο ηφαίστειο, πάλευε να βρει διέξοδο απ' την αδιάφορη μοίρα της ανάμεσα σε κιτρινιασμένες σελίδες.

Κι η διέξοδος ήρθε μπροστά της, μόνο που ήταν δρόμος δίχως γυρισμό. Η ζωή στην επαρχία ήταν ανιαρή κι επίπονη, γι' αυτό οτιδήποτε ξένο την εντυπωσίαζε εύκολα. Όταν λοιπόν ο υπηρέτης του βασιλιά ήρθε στο χωριό, εκείνη –όπως όλοι- απόρησε που ένα τόσο σημαίνων πρόσωπο κατέφθασε στα μέρη τους. Πρώτα ένιωσε την παρουσία του και μετά αντίκρισε τα δύο ιδιόμορφα μάτια που έμελλαν να σημαδέψουν τους εφιάλτες της. Το επιβλητικό του ανάστημα φανέρωνε ότι ήταν τρομερός πολεμιστής και το ξίφος που κουβαλούσε είχε τοποθετημένο στην άκρη της λαβής του ένα ρουμπίνι σε μέγεθος αυγού. Η πολύτιμη πέτρα λαμποκοπούσε απόκοσμα και τράβαγε τα λαίμαργα βλέμματα των αδιάκριτων χωρικών που έχασκαν άβουλα στο πέρασμα του. Πόσο δύσκολο ήταν να περάσει απαρατήρητος, πόσο απροστάτευτη ήταν μπροστά στη σκοτεινή του τελειότητα, κι ας το αγνοούσε τότε…

Το ότι έφυγε απ' το σπίτι της σαν κυνηγημένη την έκανε να αισθάνεται ντροπή ακόμα και μετά από χρόνια. Μα δεν μπορούσε να κάνει αλλιώς… ο άνθρωπος αυτός ήταν η απόδειξη ότι όλα αυτά τα απίστευτα πράγματα που διάβαζε και άκουγε σαν παραμύθια υπήρχαν. Υπήρχαν πλούτη πέρα απ' τη κοιλάδα και χρυσά νομίσματα, όχι μόνο χάλκινα κι ασημένια σαν αυτά που είχε συνηθίσει να βλέπει, υπήρχαν όντως κυρίες με ωραία φορέματα και υπήρχαν μεγάλες πόλεις όπου οι άνθρωποι δεν μπορούσαν να ξέρουν ούτε τους γείτονες τους… Είχε συναντήσει ακόμα και έναν λυκόγατο μαζί με μια ιδιότροπη γυναίκα που ισχυρίζονταν ότι ήταν μάγισσα και μπορούσε να διαβάσει τη μοίρα της! Α, πως θα μπορούσε όμως να πιστέψει τις ζοφερές προβλέψεις που είχε ακούσει τότε… Τότε ήταν μόνο ένα σπουργίτι που είχε μάθει να πετά πέρα απ' τη φωλιά του. Το δεξί χέρι του βασιλιά της είχε ανοίξει την πόρτα σ' ένα κόσμο που μόνο να φανταστεί μπορούσε μέχρι τη στιγμή που έφυγε σαν κλέφτρα απ' το πατρικό της.

Η έκσταση της δεν πέρασε απαρατήρητη απ' τον καινούργιο της αφέντη. Αντίθετα, εκείνος έδειχνε να διασκεδάζει με τις υπερβολικά ενθουσιώδεις αντιδράσεις της. Όταν η μικρή του είχε ζητήσει να γίνει μέλος της ομάδας των μαθητευόμενων του, εκείνος είχε χαμογελάσει αυτάρεσκα και δέχτηκε αμέσως, όντας σίγουρος πως η μικρή δε θα επιβίωνε μέχρι το τέλος. Η ''μικρή'', έτσι τη φώναζε στην αρχή, γιατί φυσικά δεν τον ένοιαζε το όνομα της. Δεν ήταν παρά μια άμαθη μικρή απ' την επαρχία.

Η εξέλιξη της σε ένα ισχυρό εργαλείο θανάτου ήταν μια απροσδόκητη έκπληξη, τόσο για εκείνον όσο και για την ίδια. Μπορεί αρχικά να μην αναγνώριζε τον εαυτό της, να ανατρίχιαζε κάθε φορά που έμπηγε το στιλέτο της σε ένα ζωντανό σώμα, να την αηδίαζε το αίμα στα χέρια της και να βάραινε τη ψυχή της κάθε ζωή που έπαιρνε, αλλά όλα της τα αμαρτήματα γίνονταν επιτρεπτά και λογικά με μια του λέξη, έναν έπαινο. Ήταν ζήτημα μηνών να διαγραφεί για πάντα η ''μικρή'' απ' την ταυτότητα της. Τη θέση της πήρε το Μαύρο Χέρι, η αδίστακτη γυναίκα που στέκονταν πάντα πίσω απ' τον ανηλεή Προδότη και του χάρισε την ψυχή και τους όρκους της χωρίς δεύτερη σκέψη, παραβλέποντας όλα του τα εγκλήματα, όλο το μίσος που τον ακολουθούσε κι όλη τη δολιότητα των διαταγών που της έδινε. Χωρίς να αμφισβητήσει στιγμή τα λεγόμενα του, έγινε υποδειγματική δολοφόνος και διεκδίκησε επάξια την προσοχή και την εύνοια του. Τα χρόνια περνούσαν κι όλα έδειχναν πως θα τον ακολουθούσε κατά τον ίδιο τρόπο ώσπου να παγώσει η κόλαση. Αν μη τι άλλο, η ευτυχία της ήταν δεδομένη καθώς ήταν όμορφη, πλούσια, έξυπνη και προπάντων επικίνδυνη.

Μέχρι που έμεινε έγκυος.

Υποτίθεται ότι ο θεραπευτής θα ενημέρωνε τον αφέντη αυτοπροσώπως για τα καθέκαστα, πριν μάθει οτιδήποτε η μέλλουσα μητέρα. Εκείνη όμως, σαν χαρισματική μάγισσα, ήταν σε θέση να γνωρίζει την κατάστασή της. Προκειμένου να σώσει το δύσμοιρο γιατρό από σίγουρο αποκεφαλισμό, ανακοίνωσε η ίδια το ''ατυχές'' -κατά κοινή ομολογία- γεγονός. Ήξερε ήδη τι μαρτύριο της επιφύλασσε το μέλλον, απλά δε μπορούσε να προβλέψει το μέγεθος του. Πρόλαβε να δει μόνο το βλέμμα της απογοήτευσης και της υποτίμησης στα μάτια του αφέντη της πριν τον κυριεύσει ο θυμός. Τα λόγια του τρύπαγαν σαν μαχαίρια τη ψυχή της, γκρεμίζοντας κάθε ψευδαίσθηση που είχε χτίσει τα προηγούμενα χρόνια, κάθε συναίσθημα που είχε εξωραϊσει τον ψυχρό άνθρωπο που στέκονταν μπροστά της. Ο τόνος της φωνής του έκανε τα χέρια της να τρέμουν πίσω απ' τη πλάτη της όπου τα κρατούσε σφιχτά ώστε να μη φανεί ο τρόμος που ένιωσε. Έσκυψε το κεφάλι μονάχα όταν ένιωσε τα δάκρυα να κυλούν στα μάγουλά της, αλλά ακόμα και τότε δεν έβγαλε άχνα. Έμεινε ακίνητη υπομένοντας τις επιπλήξεις του και μόνο όταν αυτός έφυγε για να αναχωρήσει για το ταξίδι του, έσπασε την εκκωφαντική σιωπή με τους λυγμούς της. Ανάθεμα το μικροσκοπικό σπόρο που αποφάσισε να μεγαλώσει μέσα της, πώς μπόρεσε να της συμβεί αυτό;

Δεν ξανασυνάντησε τον αφέντη της κατά την εγκυμοσύνη της. Συνάντησε μόνο επιτηδευμένους υπηρέτες που της έλεγαν πού να πάει, τι να φάει και τι να πιεί… Την κανάκευαν αλλά δε σταματούσαν να γελάνε κρυφά για το πώς κατάντησε το Μαύρο Χέρι, η αγαπημένη ακόλουθός του αφεντικού. Εκείνοι οι εννέα μήνες ήταν οι χειρότεροι της μέχρι τότε ζωής της. Κι όλα αυτά για ένα μωρό που ήρθε τη λάθος ώρα στους λάθος γονείς…

Κι όμως όταν έφερε στο κόσμο το παιδί της κάτι μέσα της λύγισε. Πώς μπόρεσε να σκεφτεί κάτι κακό για το μωρό της; Πώς μπόρεσε να βλαστημήσει την ύπαρξη του; Πώς το κατηγόρησε για τα βάσανά της, σε τι έφταιξε; Και κυρίως πώς σκέφτηκε έστω και για μια στιγμή ότι θα προτιμούσε να μη το έχει στην αγκαλιά της;! Τα έβαλε σιωπηλά με τον εαυτό της για όλες τις κακίες που είχαν περάσει απ' το νου της όσο υπέφερε, αλλά και για το ότι τα κατορθώματα της είχαν κάνει ακόμα πιο αφιλόξενο τον κόσμο στον οποίο θα μεγάλωνε ο γιός της. Τον κρατούσε τρυφερά και τον νανούριζε ήσυχα με απαλή φωνή μέχρι τα ανήσυχα ματάκια του να κλείσουν και να κοιμηθεί. Τον παρακολουθούσε με δέος να αναπνέει αργά και να κουνάει τα δάχτυλα του όσο κοιμόνταν μέχρι που κάποιος χτύπησε την πόρτα της κάμαρας για να της πει πως ο αφέντης κατέφθασε και πως σε λίγες ώρες θα αναχωρούσαν.

Κανείς δε μπήκε στο κόπο να την ενημερώσει ότι αμέσως μετά τη γέννα θα αποχωρίζονταν το παιδί της και φυσικά ο αφέντης της δε θα τη ρώταγε για κανένα λόγο. Όταν τον είδε για πρώτη φορά μετά από μήνες, το βλέμμα του ήταν απόμακρο κι αδιάφορο όπως και το δικό της. Όταν όμως την απείλησε ότι δε θα ξαναδεί το αγγελούδι της, η συζήτηση έλαβε τέλος πριν καν αρχίσει. Η διαταγή ήταν ρητή και δε χωρούσε αντίρρηση, ιδίως όσο διακυβεύονταν η ασφάλεια του γιού της: θα έφευγαν. Θα έπρεπε να πάει μαζί του και να συνεχίσει να είναι το Μαύρο Χέρι.

Ο αφέντης της δε της φάνηκε ποτέ πια ίδιος. Η μάσκα που η ίδια του είχε φορέσει είχε πέσει προ πολλού και το αλαζονικό το πρόσωπο την τρόμαζε. Ο όποιος σεβασμός που του έτρεφε κάποτε μετατρέπονταν σε φόβο κάθε φορά που έφερνε στο μυαλό της την εικόνα του διπλά στο παιδί της κι η μόνη της παρηγοριά ήταν ότι όσο το μικρό αγόρι ήταν εξορισμένο απ' το πατρικό φίλτρο, δε διέτρεχε κίνδυνο. Το μόνο που την πλήγωνε ήταν ότι το επισκέπτονταν ελάχιστα…

Κόντεψε να στερηθεί κι αυτή τη μικρή αγαλλίαση. Η μοίρα δε δίστασε να φέρει κοντά πατέρα και γιό κι ο Προδότης δεν άργησε να δείξει για άλλη μια φορά τη σκληρότητα του. Όταν αποπειράθηκε να σκοτώσει το γιο του, το Μαύρο Χέρι ένιωσε για πρώτη φόρα την ανάγκη να τον βλάψει. Βλέποντας το αγγελούδι της να αιμορραγεί, όλοι οι νεκροί που είχε αφήσει πίσω της άρχισαν να ανασταίνονται ένας ένας για να τη στοιχειώσουν και να της δείξουν πόσο πόνο είχε σκορπίσει και σε ποιόν λογοδοτούσε τόσο καιρό. Σαν να κινδύνευε η δική της ζωής, είδε τις αναμνήσεις της να χορεύουν ειρωνικά μπροστά τα μάτια της, με τον διεστραμμένο αφέντη να πρωταγωνιστεί σε κάθε μια απ' αυτές. Τρία ολόκληρα χρόνια σιωπής σχημάτιζαν στα χείλη της κατάρες που καμία υπάκουη ακόλουθος δε θα τολμούσε να ξεστομίσει … Ακόμα κι όταν το παιδί διέφυγε τον κίνδυνο, η συνείδηση της δεν συνήλθε απ' το σοκ.

Έκτοτε ένιωθε πως άρχισε να ωριμάζει πιο γρήγορα, ακόμα κι αν οι μήνες που πέρναγε μακριά απ' το παιδί της κυλούσαν βασανιστικά αργά. Ο Προδότης είχε γίνει το κέντρο της οργής της και τα μάτια της έκαιγαν από μίσος όποτε έπεφταν πάνω του– συναίσθημα που αυτός δεν πρόσεξε, αφού απέφευγε να κοιτάζει προς το μέρος της. Ο ήχος της φωνή του την ενοχλούσε και προκειμένου να μη νιώθει πόνο ή φόβο, η καρδιά της πάγωνε όλο και περισσότερο μέχρι τη στιγμή που θα ξανασυναντούσε το γιό της κι η αθώα ζεστασιά του θα λύτρωνε τη ψυχή της. Είχε σκεφτεί άπειρες φορές να τον πάρει και να εξαφανιστεί αλλά όποιο σχέδιο κι αν της έρχονταν στο νου ήταν επικίνδυνο κι αβέβαιο –όταν ήταν εφικτό. Δεν ήταν διατεθειμένη να ρισκάρει τη ζωή του παιδιού της για άλλη μια φορά.

Εκείνη τη περίοδο τη ζωής της, που η αποστροφή της για τους πάντες και τα πάντα απειλούσε να σκάσει σαν σαπουνόφουσκα, ήταν γραφτό να συναντήσει έναν άνθρωπο που θα αναστάτωνε την πονεμένη καρδιά της γιατρεύοντας την. Μέχρι την τελευταία της αναπνοή, ο νους της γύριζε πάντα στην πρώτη τους συνάντηση, στο ζεστό του βλέμμα και στο πόσο εύκολο ήταν να εγκλωβιστεί σε αυτό. Η θύμηση του έφερνε στο νου της τη μυρωδιά των τριαντάφυλλων και ξυπνούσε μέσα της αισθήματα που δεν ήξερε πως υπήρχαν – σα να διάβαζε ένα ξεχωριστό βιβλίο, την ψυχή της, που είχε σκιστεί βίαια απ' τον όλεθρο των συναισθημάτων της, κι όμως είχε ακόμα αδιάβαστες σελίδες, ένα ακόμα συναίσθημα που ποτέ πριν δεν είχε νιώσει. Ακόμα κι όταν αυτός ο άνθρωπος της αποκάλυψε την πραγματική του ταυτότητα, δεν μπορούσε παρά να χαρεί που μοιραζόντουσαν την ίδια μνησικακία για το ίδιο μισητό άτομο… Αργά αλλά σταθερά, μια ακόμα ταυτότητα γεννήθηκε μέσα της κι αυτή ήταν η Ψεύτρα.

Η Ψεύτρα δεν ήταν ποτέ ένα αυτοτελές πρόσωπο. Ήταν αδύνατο να σταθεί μόνη της, πάντα την κάλυπτε το Μαύρο Χέρι, πάντα είχε ένα άλλοθι, πάντα ήταν το τελευταίο άτομο που θα μπορούσε να υποπτευθεί κανείς κι αυτό την έκανε ανίκητη. Υπό άλλες συνθήκες θα είχε εκπλαγεί με την ευκολία που τα ψέματα κυλούσαν απ' το στόμα της μα ήταν ήδη αρκετά ώριμη ώστε να γίνει πειθήνια τόσο με τους άλλους όσο και με τον εαυτό της. Ως μαθητευόμενη ενός προδότη, ήταν άριστη στο να προδίδει τον αφέντη της. Ο μεγαλύτερος εχθρός της την είχε στρέψει από μόνος του εναντίον του και πυροδότησε την οργή της, αφού πρώτα της είχε κληροδοτήσει όλα όσα χρειάζονταν για να τον καταστρέψει αργά και μεθοδικά, να γίνει μια πονηρή Ψεύτρα και μια ταλαντούχα κατάσκοπος. Μόνο που δεν ήξερε ότι είχε γίνει ο στόχος της.

Ίσως να προλάβαινε να δει τη πτώση του αν δεν έμενε έγκυος για δεύτερη φορά. Αλίμονο όμως δεν μπορούσε να καθυστερήσει, δεν στάθηκε ούτε για να αποχαιρετήσει τον αγαπημένο της, ούτε για χάρη του πρωτότοκου γιού της. Αν το πρώτο της παιδί είχε τόσο σκοτεινό μέλλον μπροστά του, το δεύτερο θα είχε ακόμα χειρότερο – αν έμενε ζωντανό! Το έσκασε όπως πάντα για να γυρίσει στο μοναδικό καταφύγιο που της είχε απομείνει, ένα ετοιμόρροπο αγρόκτημα στο οποίο κατοικούσαν άνθρωποι που αγαπούσαν ο ένας τον άλλον… είχε καιρό να συναντήσει τέτοιους ανθρώπους, είχε ξεχάσει ότι υπάρχουν. Πράγματα που της φαίνονταν ανιαρά όταν ήταν νέα τώρα φάνταζαν απίστευτα όμορφα στα μάτια της. Ο αδερφός της ήταν πλέον οικογενειάρχης κι η γυναίκα του ήταν εργατική. Είχαν ένα γιό, λίγο μικρότερο απ' τον δικό της, και τον αγαπούσαν και οι δύο. Τον φρόντιζαν και η παρουσία τους κοντά του δεν αποτελούσε απειλή… ο περίγυρός του ανιψιού της δε θύμιζε σε τίποτα τη θέση του γιού της. Πριν ακόμα γεννήσει το δεύτερο παιδί της είχε αποφασίσει ότι δεν υπήρχε πιο σωστό μέρος απ' εκείνο το σπιτικό για να το αφήσει. Δεν μπορούσε να μείνει μαζί του. Έπρεπε να γυρίσει στο πρώτο της παιδί –που όσο έλειπε, ήταν εκτεθειμένο σε ένα σωρό κινδύνους κι σ' έναν άκαρδο πατέρα- κι έπρεπε να βοηθήσει τον αγαπημένο της, να εξιλεωθεί…

Όταν επέστρεψε η κούραση ήταν ανεξήγητη και ξαφνική. Όλοι την αντίκρισαν έκπληκτοι αλλά ακόμα κι οι γιατροί –απ' τους οποίους προσπάθησε επιτυχώς να κρύψει ότι είχε βιώσει μια δεύτερη εγκυμοσύνη- δεν μπορούσαν να ερμηνεύσουν την εξάντληση της. Βούλιαζε στο λήθαργο σαν να πατούσε σε κινούμενη άμμο και η ενέργεια έρεε από μέσα της και χύνονταν αργά αργά γύρω της σα να ήταν παγιδευμένη σε ένα ξόρκι που συνέδεε τη ζωή της με έναν ξαφνικό θάνατο, ένα ξόρκι που τη στράγγιζε. Να έφταιγε που βιάστηκε να επιστρέψει; Μα είχε σιγουρευτεί πως ήταν αρκετή δυνατή για το ταξίδι, ήταν εντάξει όταν ξεκίνησε… Και δεν μπορούσε να καθυστερήσει άλλο. Αν δεν επανόρθωνε για όλα όσα έκανε, δε θα μπορούσε να γίνει σωστή μητέρα. Μόνο όταν θα τελείωνε αυτό που άρχισε, θα επέστρεφε μαζί με τον πρωτότοκο γιό της και τον άντρα που αγαπούσε για σταθεί σαν γονιός στο μικρότερο παιδί της…

Αλλά ο θάνατος της έφτασε πριν την κάθαρση.


End file.
